


【TSN/ME】数学公式在哪里

by jijijijijiu



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Now You See Me (Movies), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jijijijijiu/pseuds/jijijijijiu
Summary: No one writes math formulas on glass.No,Everyone writes math formulas on glass.
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 8





	【TSN/ME】数学公式在哪里

01  
一切都源于一个该死的电影里一个该死的场景。  
  
没人会在玻璃上写数学公式，好吗？他们宿舍又不是没有白板，Eduardo得是有多无聊，才会放弃又好写又好擦的白板，把公式写在玻璃上？  
更糟糕的是，自从上映后，Mark去哪儿都有人问他，Eduardo真的把公式写在了玻璃上吗？每年还都有人把电影里玻璃上的公式这一幕截出来，代替当事人纪念这一段年少轻狂的爱情……等等，那是部讲述创业的故事吧？为什么人人都当这部电影一个悲剧版的《怦然心动》？  
  
总而言之，电影里的这一幕简直如同幽灵一般缠着Mark。希望Eduardo也遭受了如他一般的折磨，不然Mark绝对会心里不平衡到黑了Eduardo的电脑，让他的电脑屏幕里塞满了这一幕的截图，不把玻璃上的公式变成对方一生的噩梦就决不罢休。  
  
也正是因为如此，当Mark被哈佛邀请去他们的毕业典礼上演讲时，对此怨念多时的Mark毫不留情地吐槽了电影里的这个场景。他才不在乎那场轰动世界的天价离婚案是不是会被人翻出来，他也不在乎远在地球另一端的Eduardo听到他这句话会不会气得想通过网线爬到美国来打他——事实上，Eduardo要是这么做了，大概还正和Mark的意。  
但Mark没想到的是，世界的确因为他的这句话炸开——以一种出人意料的方式。  
  
02  
Mark演讲时说的那句“没人会在玻璃上写数学公式”第一次被人挖出来，是因为一场魔术表演。  
来自四骑士中的“Lover”，J.Daniel.Atlas在拉斯维加斯的一场压轴表演。  
  
年轻的魔术师站在万众瞩目的舞台最中央，其他的三位骑士都自觉将舞台让给了他。在开始他的表演前，魔术师对着摄像机露出一个迷人的微笑。  
“接下来的这个魔术，我要献给一个人。”在观众的尖叫下，魔术师做出一个噤声的动作。等观众稍微平息些后，他才继续道：“尽管因为一些原因，他没有办法在现场看到这场魔术。但是我相信，他会在地球的另一端，在网上看到这场特意为了他准备的魔术。”  
台下的观众再一次因为他的话而沸腾——不仅仅是为了这近乎告白的宣告，还因为魔术师用的“他”。这一回，魔术师等了好一会儿，才等到观众的声音减弱了一些。他居高临下地望着全场的观众，自信地宣告：“那么，让我们开始吧。”  
魔术师的话音刚落下，原本集中在舞台上的灯光突然暗下，取而代之的，是亮起的会场的玻璃穹顶——观众们不约而同地抬起头，透过玻璃看向夜空。  
  
“我相信在座的各位都接触过玻璃。”魔术师的声音在黑暗中响起，“玻璃在我们的生活里随处可见，镜子，窗户，杯子……我想问问大家，当你们看向玻璃的时候，能看见什么呢？倒影？风景？……鱼？”在此起彼伏的回答声中，魔术师的声音里带上了一丝笑意，“我想每个人透过玻璃，都能看到不同的东西。但是今天，当在场的大家抬起头，仰望我们头上的玻璃穹顶的时候，看到的应该是同样的景色。我想这一点，大家应该都同意？”  
台下的关注纷纷发出了赞同的声音。  
“我一直都今天，我想让大家看的，可不仅仅我们头上的这片天空。”魔术师话音一转，“因为我相信，玻璃是世界上最为神奇的东西之一，他最神奇的地方就是他能映照出我们心里的所思所想。所以今天，我会把我的心，写在玻璃上——”  
魔术师的手里不知道何时多了一支笔。他抬起手，朝着天上遥遥的开始挥动自己的手。仿佛他手里的笔真的能接触他们头顶的那片巨大玻璃一般，穹顶的玻璃上逐渐开始显露自己。在观众屏气凝神的注视下，玻璃上最后显露出了一个数学公式——  
还未等观众发出惊叹，魔术师先抬手制止住了大家，“不，这只是一个小把戏而已，只要有一个合适的场地，一点点的事先的布置，在座的每个人都能做到这个。但我想给大家看的，的确已经写在了玻璃上。在座的各位一定都带了手机，为什么不把自己的手机拿出来看看呢？”  
  
观众们顺着魔术师的话拿出了各自的手机。在看清手机屏幕的一瞬间，所有人都发出了惊呼——他们的手机的屏幕上，不知何时已经被人用马克笔写上了与显现在穹顶的玻璃上相同的数学公式。  
但是魔术师的话并没有结束：“在场一定也来了许多美丽的女士，一个小小的梳妆镜一定是每位爱美的女性随身必带之物。希望你们不要介意我的擅做主张，我只是太希望大家能看到我的内心了。”  
带了镜子的观众立刻从包里拿出镜子。果不其然，她们的镜子上也被写了一个公式。  
这下，不用魔术师提醒，所有人都开始翻找身上带了玻璃的东西。无一例外的，每一个玻璃上都被马克笔写下了那个公式。  
  
为这场表演划下句点的，是魔术师深情款款的一句话：“有人说，没有人会在玻璃上写数学公式，但是为了你，我可以在每一面玻璃上写满你的公式。”  
  
正在直播这场魔术表演的Facebook立刻炸开一片。  
  
03  
“Lover”的表演结束后的当晚，Mark演讲时说的这句话就被人挖了出来。还没等Facebook的公关对此做出回应，仿佛整个美国都串通好了一般，所有人都开始在玻璃上写公式。  
这次事件的第二个高潮，是Lex Corp的现任CEO，Lex Luthor的大胆举措。一夜之间，Lex Corp突然推出了一种新型的玻璃产品。能够根据用户的定制在特定的条件下显露出字迹或是花纹的特殊玻璃。广告词与魔术师的魔术秀一脉相承——当你透过这片玻璃，你能看见我的心。一时间，这种玻璃就成了恋爱中的或是希望恋爱的男男女女必选的礼物材料。最常见的选择，就是用玻璃定制了一颗心，上面就写着“我爱你”，当这颗心被体温捂热的时候，上面就会浮现出这三个字；当然，也有人定制了各种各样奇形怪状的玻璃制品，上面的字也千奇百怪。唯一相同的就是，全世界出售这种玻璃制品的专柜，他们的样品都是一朵盛开的玫瑰花，每一片花瓣上都写着一个相同的数学公式。  
而当纽约的好邻居也加入这场“在玻璃上写公式”的浪潮时，这起事件也随即迎来了第三个高潮。作为每天荡着蛛丝在纽约的天空中划过的超级英雄，蜘蛛侠的举动也非常的引人注目——他用了一个晚上的时间，在纽约每座摩天大楼的玻璃窗上用蛛丝组成了一个巨大的公式。  
  
在这一连串的“在玻璃上写公司”的大新闻的冲击下，无论是每天都被人在Facebook上用相同的新闻轰击的Mark Zurkerberg，还是远在地球另一边却依旧难以逃脱这场风波的Eduardo，都不可避免地被卷入了旋涡的中心。  
  
04  
如果有人问Eduardo此刻的想法，他大概只能无奈的一笑，接着对一切保持沉默。  
没办法，谁叫打响了这场战争的第一枪的Daniel，恰好是他最好的朋友——而他也知道对方的用意，不过是为了想帮他出口气。  
现在Eduardo只要一上Facebook，就会被接连不断的提示音烦到头痛，为此，Eduardo不得不暂时又一次过上了死都不上Facebook的日子。好在新加坡离美国隔了半个地球，尽管周围的人还是因为这件事情调侃了Eduardo好几次，但没几天这场蔓延在美国的风波就被他们忘到了脑后。  
  
等Lex Corp的特制玻璃上市后，Eduardo就收到了Lex寄来的礼物——是用Lex Corp的特制玻璃做的一颗花椰菜，放到火上烤的时候会显出Eduardo的那个公式。当晚上Lex还发给了Eduardo一张截图，是Mark的Facebook主页。现在，他的主页下面已经被一句“Everyone writes math formulas on glass.”刷了屏。哪怕看不到Lex的脸，Eduardo都能想象对方幸灾乐祸的笑容。  
  
至于Peter用蛛丝在玻璃上写的那个公式——Eduardo叹息着，匿名给纽约的一家清洁公司打了一笔钱，雇佣他们清理那些蛛丝。  
  
不久后，Eduardo还收到了来自Dustin和Chris的问候。迅速回复了他们，并让他们不要担心的Eduardo却抑制不住心里的担心——  
一直到现在，Mark都没做出任何的回应。  
而这绝对不是Mark的行事风格。  
  
05  
Eduardo没等到Mark的回应。  
他直接等到了一个出现在自家门口的Mark Zurkerberg。  
  
06  
Mark去了新加坡的第二天晚上，Facebook再一次炸开。  
因为Mark在自己的主页上发的一张照片。  
  
照片上，是两只相握的手，在这两只手的无名指上，套着一对戒指。  
和他们的手腕上，用刺青刺出的一个公式。  
  
这张照片只配了一句话。  
No one writes math formulas on glass.  
  
END 


End file.
